Ein Tag als Severus Snape
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: HPxDogma crossover Als Metathron aufwacht befindet er sich in einer seltsamen Situation: Im Körper von S.Snape. Wie kommt er hier hin?


**_Ein Tag als Severus Snape_**

by Toyo Malloy

* * *

Er öffnete die Augen. Hatte er geschlafen? Warum sollte er schlafen? Engel brauchen keinen Schlaf. Er richtete sich im Bett auf und blickte sich um. Er lag in einem großen Bett, eingewickelt in schwarzer Baumwollbettwäsche, das in einem dunklen Zimmer ohne Fenster stand. Irritiert fragte er sich wo, er war. Im Himmel war er bestimmt nicht, denn im Himmel gab es keine Betten und schon gar keine Baumwollbettwäsche.

Die Dunkelheit ging ihm auf die Nerven. Er schnippte mit den Fingern, doch es geschah nichts. Ein beunruhigendes Gefühl kam in ihm hoch. Er schnippte noch mal, wieder geschah nichts. Langsam geriet er in Panik. Er schrie: „Licht!" Und endlich geschah etwas. Einige Fackeln an der Wand entflammten und ein Kaminfeuer begann zu brennen. Er seufzte erleichtert, doch er behielt das Gefühl nicht lange, denn seltsam lange schwarze Haare hingen ihm ins Gesicht.

Er griff nach den Haaren mit seiner Hand und sie waren ekelhaft ölig. Dabei konnte er nicht anders, als auf seine Hände zu gucken, sie waren bleich und seltsam dünn. Die Panik ergriff erneut von ihm Besitz und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sie fühlt. Moment, hier war definitiv etwas faul und es war nicht einer von Gottes üblichen Scherzen um ihn zu foppen. Engel fühlten keine Panik.

Er sprang aus dem Bett riss eine der beiden Türen auf, die des Badezimmers so schien es, und er sah sich im Spiegel. Kinnlange fettige schwarze Haare, scharfe Gesichtskonturen, schwarze Augen und… Er fühlte wie ihm schwarz vor den Augen wurde und eines das wusste ja wohl jeder: Engel wurden nicht ohnmächtig. Aber er blickte auf die Hüften seines Spiegelbildes, auf die eine Sache die nun wirklich kein Engel hatte: einen Penis! Metathron die Stimme Gottes, erachtete dies nun aber für einen absolut logischen Grund etwas zu tun, das Engel eigentlich nie taten:

Er fiel in Ohnmacht.

* * *

Als Metathron wieder zu sich kam, fand er sich auf dem Fußboden wieder und sein Spiegelbild, das er keine Sekunde später wieder sah, erinnerte ihn daran, dass das kein Traum gewesen war. Metathron hielt an sich, um nicht noch einmal in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Was war wohl passiert?

Oh, er erinnerte sich. Gott hatte mal wieder ihrem Lieblingshobby gefrönt: Minigolf. Er hatte sie gesucht und auf einem kleinen Minigolfplatz irgendwo in Irland gefunden. Er konnte nicht umhin sie zu erinnern, dass sie sich immer noch um Dinge kosmischen Ausmaßes zu kümmern hatte, doch sie hatte nur gelächelt und ihn zu einem Spiel überredet. Metathron hasste Minigolf. Er war grottenschlecht in dem Spiel. Sie hatten gewettet und er hatte natürlich verloren. Metathron machte sich eine mentale Notiz nie wieder mit jemandem eine Wette abzuschließen, von dem im Allgemeinen behauptet wurde, allmächtig zu sein.

Das hier, Metathron konnte nicht umhin auf den Penis zu gucken, der zwischen seinen Schenkeln baumelte, war mit Abstand der mieseste Scherz, den Gott ihm je gespielt hatte. Er fühlte in sich hinein. Ja, er konnte deutlich seine himmlische Aura und Seele spüren, gefangen in diesem sterblichen Körper. Er spürte auch die andere Seele in ihm, die tief schlummerte. Der sterbliche Körper hielt seine himmlischen Kräfte unterdrückt und so nahm er von der Seele nicht mehr wahr, als einige kleine Fakten.

Wie es schien, befand er sich in dem Körper eines Mannes namens Severus Snape. Dieser war Professor für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und der Hauslehrer Slytherins. So, er war also im Körper eines Zauberers gefangen. Das magische Volk war eines von Gottes kleineren Projekten gewesen, trotzdem nicht minder interessant für sie. Metathron hoffte, dass Gott ihn nicht allzu lange hier versauern ließ. Er stand auf und begann, wie er schon bei vielen Menschen beobachtete hatte, mit der üblichen Morgentoilette. Er duschte sich, kam nicht darum herum sich einen runterzuholen (danach brannte seinen Wangen immer noch rot für die nächsten zehn Minuten), er rasierte sich und schaffte es verblüffenderweise sogar ohne sich zu schneiden, putzte seine Zähne und wusch sich sechs Mal die Haare. Er war schließlich der Metathron und als Seraphim kann man es sich nicht erlauben, sich gehen zu lassen.

Metathron kam nicht umhin die Männer zu bewundern, nachdem er noch ein zweites Mal masturbiert hatte. Dieses baumelnde Stück Fleisch zwischen den Beinen fordert sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Bei Anziehen stellte er fest, dass die Garderobe dieses Severus Snape zu 99 aus schwarzen Roben und anderen schwarzen Klamotten bestand. (Ausnahme war ein grüner Schal… Toll!). Metathron seufzte. Er hielt dies für einen guten Zeitpunkt festzustellen, wie viel er von seinen himmlischen Kräften noch kontrollieren konnte. Er legte eine Robe auf das Bett, fixierte sie mit den Augen und schnippte mit den Fingern. Die Robe verwandelte sich in pinkes Hochzeitskleid. Metathron schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte es wohl erst einmal mit etwas leichterem probieren. Eine weitere Robe wurde herausgeholt, erneut schnippte er mit den Fingern. Die schwarze Robe wurde burgunderfarben. Viel besser. Er zog sich an.

Zufrieden mit seiner Erscheinung beschloss er, dass es nun Zeit wurde etwas zu Essen. Schließlich durfte er die Bedürfnisse dieses Körpers nicht vernachlässigen.

* * *

„Guten Morgen." grüßte Metathron freundlich. Die Tatsache, dass sich alle Leute die ihn gehört hatten entsetzt umdrehten missfiel ihm. Leicht empört hielt er seine Nase hoch, machte ein beleidigtes Tze-Geräusch und blickte danach auf den Tisch mit dem Essen. Doch scheinbar schien auch das mit Entsetzten quittiert zu werden. Was glaubten diese Sterblichen überhaupt, wer er war. Er war der Metathron, die Stimme Gottes, ein Seraphim und er erwartete das man ja wenigstens ein ‚Guten Morgen' für ihn übrig hätte.

Er begann zu essen und versucht die Leute um ihn herum bestmöglich zu ignorieren. Vor allem die seltsam funkelnden Augen des alten Mannes konnte Metathron besonders auf sich spüren. Er war dankbar, dass Gott vor allem gerne samstags Minigolf spielte, so war heute Sonntag und er musste nicht versuchen den Unterricht dieses Professors Snape zu übernehmen. Er würde den Tag einfach draußen mit Spaziergängen verbringen und sich vielleicht das Schloss ansehen.

Metathron gefiel der Gedanke und auf einmal schien der Tag gar nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein. Einen Tag Urlaub vom Stress im Himmel war doch auch eine schöne Sache. Er trank seinen Kaffee aus und lächelte strahlend bei dem Gedanken an diesen freien Tag. Um ihn herum erstarb jedes Gespräch. Er blickte auf. Alle die ihn hatten Lächeln sehen, blickten ihn geschockt an. Langsam fragte sich Metathron, an was für seltsame Leute er geraten war. Er stand auf, wünschte seinen „Kollegen" einen schönen Tag und verließ die Halle.

* * *

Langsam fing Metathron an sich verarscht zu fühlen. Was hatte die Leute bloß. Er konnte nicht mal in Ruhe in der Sonne sitzen und ein Buch lesen, ohne dass die verdatterten Augen von irgendwelchen Leuten an ihm klebten und ihn beobachteten als käme er vom Mars oder so. Was hatten die bloß für ein Problem?

„Hey, Schleimbolzen!"

Er schwor sich nie wieder Minigolf zu spielen. Sollte Gott doch seinen Spaß haben. Er nahm seinen Job vielleicht zu ernst. Sie waren schließlich nicht mehr an den Anfängen in denen man als Stimme Gottes noch einiges zu tun hatte. Weder eine Apokalypse noch irgendein anderes göttliches Ereignis waren in naher Zukunft geplant.

„Hast du nicht gehört, du Arschloch von einem Slytherin."

Definitiv keine außerordentliche Arbeit in den nächsten einhundert Jahren. Selbst die Hölle machte ihre Arbeit gewissenhaft, ohne großes Wenn und Aber und die Menschen waren ihr typisches menschliches Selbst. Er hatte gemerkt, dass wenn er sich besonders stark konzentrierte er die meisten seiner himmlischen Kräfte nutzen konnte. Die Tatsache, dass er in einem Zauberer steckte schien wohl dafür verantwortlich zu sein. Umso besser…

„SNAPE!"

Oh, stimmte ja, er war ja im Moment im Körper von diesem Herrn Snape. Moment mal… Schleimbolzen? Arschloch? Er drehte sich um und starrte in die Augen eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Dieser hatte einen boshaften Gesichtsausdruck, der sich absolut nicht ziemte für ein Gespräch mit einem Seraphim. Neben ihm stand ein weiterer Mann mit seltsamen braun-grauen Haaren und einem müden Gesicht. Oh, ein Wechselbalg! Ein Werwolf um genau zu sein.

„Nun hör' aber mal zu, Junge." Begann Metathron. Wer glaubte dieser Typ eigentlich zu sein. Er musterte den Mann eindringlich. Nach all dem war sein Geduldsfaden definitiv gerissen. Hey, selbst Engel konnten mal platzen. So, Sirius Black also. Nicht gerade die Tugend an sich, doch auch kein schlechter Mensch, aber arrogant und wie es schien, hegte er eindeutig zweideutige Gefühle für den Mann den er gerade Bewohnte. Metathron hätte noch mehr aus den Gedanken des Mannes gelesen, aber seine Konzentration schwankte etwas. „Nur weil du dich nicht entscheiden kannst bei wem dir mehr einer abgeht, heißt das noch lange nicht das du so ausfallend sein musst. Das ist weder freundlich noch höflich. Und siehst du nicht, dass ich habe hier meinen freien Tag habe und versuche mich zu entspannen. Weißt du eigentlich das trotz der wenigen Arbeit es nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken ist die Stimme Gottes zu sein?"

Ja, seine Geduld war definitiv am Ende. „Wohl kaum! Weißt du eigentlich wie schwierig sie ist! Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie es Ankündigen würde, wenn sie sich zum Minigolf absetzt. Oder das es leicht wäre hunderte und tausende von Terminen mit Engel und Propheten und wer weiß wem noch zu organisieren? Ihr Menschen mit euerm kleinen Weltbild und eurer eingeschränkten Sicht der Dinge und euer…" Ups! Metathron blickte auf die geschockten Gesichter der beiden Männer, die nun mit Sicherheit glaubten, er habe den Verstand verloren. Manchmal sollte er lernen seinen Mund zu halten. Das war es wohl mit der Ruhe.

„Severus, hast du vielleicht zu lange in der Sonne gelegen?" fragte der brünette Mann mit einem definitiv besorgten Blick.

„Quatsch." Meinte der Mann namens Sirius. „Er hat sich bestimmt mit irgendetwas vergiftet und weiß jetzt nicht mehr wer er ist."

Metathron seufzte und erhob sich aus dem Gras. „Ihr liegt beide falsch. Ich werde wohl nicht umhin kommen, es euch zu erklären." Er klopfte sich einige Grashalme von seiner Robe. „Ich bin nicht Severus Snape. Ich bin Metathron, die Stimme Gottes, einer der Seraphim in den Heerscharen Gottes, kurzum: ein Engel. Ich teile mir nur vorübergehend mit diesem Mann einen Körper, denn ich habe beim Minigolf gegen Gott verloren." Metathron schenkte den beiden, wie er hoffte, ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Ich sagt ja, er total meschugge, durchgeknallt, gaga gegangen, der Verstand hat sich…" Remus hielt Sirius den Mund zu. Er begann ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, doch da Metathron schließlich ein Engel war und die Gedanken der Menschen lesen konnte, nahm er es sich nicht einfach mitzuhören.

„Du musst behutsam sein, Tatze. Leute die den Verstand verloren haben können gefährlich sein. Wir sollte ihn besser nicht reizen." Metathron schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann dir versichern, ich bin keinesfalls verrückt. Und du brauchst nicht zu flüstern, denn ich bekomme ja sowieso mit was du denkst, denn ich kann in deinen Gedanken lesen wie ein Buch." Meinte der Seraphim absolut unbeeindruckt und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„So, das kannst du also?" fragte Sirius Black spöttisch. „Dann sag mal an welche Zahl denke ich gerade?"

„24738."

„Was trage ich für Unterwäsche?"

„Keine."

„An welchen Zauber denke ich gerade?"

„Furunkel-Fluch."

„In welchem Alter…" Metathron unterbrach den Schwarzhaarigen. Langsam wurde ihm das hier zu blöde.

„Mit 16 wurdest du Animagus. Ach und bevor du fragst. Deine Lieblingsfarbe ist grün, obwohl du das abstreiten würdest, du hast dir heute schon 5 Mal einen runtergeholt, wobei du die meiste Zeit an Gruppensex gedacht hast, deine Unschuld hast du mit 15Jahren am 24.12.1968 verloren an einen Jungen namens James Potter, Heilig Abend auch noch, wie niedlich… Und deine erste Freundin hieß Marissa, als du 4 warst, hast du einmal aus versehen den Schreibtisch deines Vaters angezündet und wurdest mit einem Monat Hausarrest bestraft und dein zweiter Vorname ist Winnif…"

„STOP!" schrie der Mann. Sein Gesicht war blass geworden

„Ich sagte doch ich bin ein Engel." Sagte Metathron kühl.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du einen zweiten Vornamen hast, Tatze." Schmuzelte der Werwolf. „Trotzdem bin ich nicht überzeugt. Severus könnte das recherchiert haben."

„Bei den Toren des Himmels…" stöhnte der Engel frustriert. „Soll ich jetzt auch deine Gedanken lesen?"

„Nein. Was können Engel denn noch so?"

„Vieles, doch durch meinen momentanen sterblichen Körper bin ich leicht verhindert." Remus begann ein siegessicheres Lächeln zu ziehen. „Also schön. Kommt her." Er streckte die Hände nach den beiden aus. Remus ergriff sie zaghaft, doch Sirius wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Pass auf Remus, es könnte eine Falle von Snape sein."

„Dann bleib einfach hier."

„Wo gehen wir denn hin?" fragte Remus.

„Ich weiß noch nicht. Vielleicht nach New York. Da gibt es dieses nette Lokal…"

„Hahahahahah" Metathron wurde durch Sirius' Lachen unterbrochen. „Man kann nicht aus Hogwarts heraus apparieren. Und man kann auch nicht so große Strecken apparieren, das ist unmöglich." Er trat einen Schritt vor. „Das will ich sehen, wie du das probierst."

Metathron warf dem Mann einen herablassenden Blick zu. „Legt die Hände auf meine Schultern." Die Beiden taten es. Metathron begann sich zu konzentrieren. Eine Minute herrschte total Stille.

„Wird das noch etwas?" fragte Sirius skeptisch kichernd.

„Ich muss mich konzentrieren. Also, Ruhe bitte." Er konzentrierte sich erneut. Es war schwerer, als er gedacht hatte. Doch nach einer kleinen Anstrengung, spürte er eine Verbindung.

Er schnippte mit den Fingern.

* * *

Sie saßen an einem Tisch in einer Bar die mit seltsamen Masken und Blumen dekoriert war und obwohl ihr Auftauchen keinesfalls normal gewesen war, schien es keiner der anderen Gäste bemerkt zu haben. Metathron war mit sich zufrieden. Die Bedienung kam an den Tisch. Das Mädchen lächelte.

„Os senhores ja desidiram o que querem beber?" (Haben sich die Herren schon entschieden was sie trinken möchten?) fragte das Mädchen freundlich.

„Sim, um sumo de Ananas." (Ja, ein Ananassaft) Metathron wand sich zu den anderen zu und fragte: „Was wollt ihr trinken?" Die beiden Zauberer gucken ihn verwirrt an. Er schüttelte nur erneut den Kopf und meinte zu dem Mädchen: „Eles ainda nao desidiram." (Sie haben sich noch nicht entschieden.)

Als sich das Mädchen entfernt hatte, platzte es aus den beiden heraus.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte Remus.

„In Brasilien. In Rio um genau zu sein, in einer netten Bar in der Rua dos Mares."

„Unmöglich." Stieß Sirius aus und kniff sich, um zu checken, dass er nicht träumte.

„Also ich glaube ihm!" meinte Remus und beäugte den Engel nun mehr als skeptisch. „Darf ich fragen, warum Sie in Severus stecken?"

Metathron antwortete, nachdem die Bedienung sein Getränk gebracht hatte. Er bestellte einfach für die beiden anderen dasselbe. „Hatte ich das noch nicht erwähnt? Ich habe gegen Gott beim Minigolf verloren. Und wir hatte gewettet."

„Gott spielt Minigolf?" fragte Sirius verblüfft.

„Es ist ihr Hobby. Sie ist einfach verrückt danach."

„Sie?" Remus Augen weiteten sich. „Gott ist eine Frau?"

„Natürlich." Bestätigte Metathron und nippte an seinem Saft.

Er ließ noch ein Weilchen über den Himmel und die Hölle und so ausfragen. Er hatte sich seinen freien Tag bestimmt anders vorgestellt. Trotzdem war es ganz angenehm. Doch er war schon erleichtert, als er die Himmlische Kraft spürte, die ihn von diesem sterblichen Körper befreite. Er seufzte erleichtert.

„Endlich." Keine Sekunde später saß auf dem vierten Stuhl der bisher leer gewesen war ein Mann mit kurzen brauen Haar, dass stylisch frisiert war in einem burgunderfarbenen Anzug und einem graublauen Kapuzen-Shirt und lächelte in die Runde. „Sie hat wohl heute ihren guten Tag." Meinte er.

Sirius und Remus betrachteten den Engel, während Severus Snape aus seinem Seelenschlaf erwachte. „Was bei Merlin… Black!" Der Zaubertrankmeister stand erschrocken auf. „Lupin! Was soll das? Wo bin ich hier?"

„Ah, der gute Herr Snape ist aufgewacht." Severus beäugte den Engel skeptisch.

"Und wer ist der Schnösel da?" Metathron zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Vielleicht sollten sie Severus erklären, was passiert ist, Metathron." Schlug Remus vor, doch Metathron verneinte nur mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Das ist nicht nötig, denn sie werden sich in einigen Momenten an nichts mehr erinnern können." Er lächelte. Severus schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch, dabei kippte eines der Saftgläser um.

„Ich will jetzt sofort wissen was…" Metathron schnippte mit den Fingern und die Vier standen wieder auf der Rasenfläche vor dem See in Hogwarts. „… hier vor sich…" Severus verstummte und blickte sich geschockt um.

Metathron beäugte seine Klamotten kritisch. Sein Shirt und seine Hose waren voll mit Ananassaft. „Toll, warum eigentlich immer nur meine Klamotten." Maulte er. Er hatte nun wirklich genug: „So die Herren, ich verabschiede mich. Ein schönes Leben noch." Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte.

„Aber Metathron wollen sie nicht vorher…" Remus schaffte es gar nicht mehr seinen Satz zu Ende zusagen, da war der Engel auch schon verschwunden und er vergaß plötzlich was er sagen wollte. Oh, war es schon Abend, wie schnell doch die Zeit verging.

Severus Snape sah mit bösem Gesicht auf seine Roben. Sie waren Burgunderfarben und leuchteten in der Abendsonne. „Black, was hast du mit meinem Roben gemacht?" zischte der Slytherin-Hauslehrer und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sirius duckte sich, um dem Fluch zu entkommen, während Remus sich fragte, warum er fand, dass ein graublaues Hemd sehr gut zu Severus' Robe passen würde.

Beim Abendessen saßen die drei Männer am Lehrertisch und aßen. Doch auf Kürbissaft hatten sie einfach keine Lust, trotzdem konnten sie sich nicht erklären warum sie unbedingt Ananassaft haben wollten.

* * *

Metathron durchschritt die Tore des Himmels. Er würde nie wieder Minigolf spielen.

* * *

+ENDE+

A/N: Bitte tut mir nicht weh… Warum das hier entstand wollt ihr wissen. Check mein Lifejournal unter dem Eintrag: Über Alan Rick, Mich und ein imaginärer Snape. Danke an meine BEta Yumetsumkama


End file.
